sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy
| developer = | writer = | director = Art Director: Luca Centofanti Episodic Directors: Ray Quigley Pete Slattery | based_on = | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Doug Califano Vince Staples | opentheme = "Rescue Bots Academy" by Zach Allen | endtheme = "Rescue Bots Academy" (instrumental) | composer = Stuart Kollmorgen David Buckley Keiffer Infantino Matt Mahaffey | country = United States Ireland | language = English | num_seasons = 2 (1 aired) | num_episodes = 104 (30 aired) | list_episodes = | executive_producer = }} | producer = }} | location = | cinematography = | editor = | camera = | runtime = 11 minutes | company = | distributor = Allspark (Hasbro) | picture_format = 16:9 HDTV | audio_format = | first_run = United States | first_aired = | last_aired = present | preceded_by = ''Transformers: Rescue Bots | followed_by = | related = | website = | production_website = | bgcolour = | channel = Discovery Family | image_alt = | creator = | network = | released = }} Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (or simply Rescue Bots Academy) is an animated robot superhero television series on Discovery Family. It is based on toy manufacturer Hasbro's Transformers franchise and a sequel of Transformers: Rescue Bots, sharing the name with the Rescue Bots season three episode called "Rescue Bots Academy". The first two episodes were previewed on December 8, 2018. The series officially premiered on January 5, 2019. The voice cast of Rescue Bots does not reprise their roles, with existing characters being re-cast with voice actors from the same New York-based casting pool as Transformers: Cyberverse. Premise School is in session in the world of Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy and instructors Heatwave the Fire-Bot, Chase the Police-Bot, Blades the Copter-Bot, and Boulder the Construction-Bot are ready to train a new batch of recruits. Just arriving on Earth from their home world of Cybertron, young Hot Shot, Hoist, Whirl, Wedge and Medix have the honor of being the first class in history to enroll in the Rescue Bots Academy, a highly advanced training facility located at a top-secret base. With encouragement from Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Grimlock, the new recruits learn the power of team building through exciting simulated and real-life rescue missions that highlight the importance of heroism, teamwork, and most importantly, friendship. Characters Autobots Trainees * Hot Shot (voiced by Pierce Cravens) * Whirl (voiced by Courtney Shaw) * Medix (voiced by Adam Andrianopoulous) * Hoist (voiced by Alan Trinca) * Wedge (voiced by Mason Hensley) Rescue Bots * Blades (voiced by Michael Hansen) * Heatwave (voiced by Paul Guyet) * Chase (voiced by Frank Cwiklik) * Boulder (voiced by Keyon Williams) Others * Optimus Prime (voiced by Hiro Diaz and Jake Tillman) * Bumblebee (voiced by Jeremy Levy) * Grimlock Humans * Cody Burns (voiced by Andy Zou) Episodes Series overview Season 1 (2019–present) |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Part 1: Optimus Prime picks Hot Shot to be part of a new team of Rescue Bot recruits, but even Hot Shot himself has doubts he's up to the task. Part 2: Hot Shot learns to find his place on the Rescue Bot Recruit team with the help of the Mul-T-Cog and his friends. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = At his teammates' urging, Hoist invents some new 'cool tools' to improve their rescue abilities. They fail spectacularly, leaving Hoist feeling awful, until Boulder teaches him not to give up. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Hot Shot has to baby-sit the damaged RBA Test Robot, who won't stay put. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Whirl's Police Bot attention to procedure and detail saves the day when the recruits get caught in a snow storm. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = The Rescue Bots learn that every life on earth needs every other, so there are no small rescues. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Wedge is put in charge of practicing the Recruits' response time, but his drive for perfection does more harm than good. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Hot Shot's big head gets him in trouble, literally, when his own giant sculpture threatens to destroy Griffin Rock. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Hoist is made leader of a mission, but he struggles with trusting his own ideas and lets others lead instead—with nearly disastrous results. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Medix's dedication to logic comes in useful after he learns a glitch trick from one of the computer simulations. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = The recruits worry that one of their team members will be cut when they notice that there are five of them, but only four Rescue Bots. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = When Whirl is given a task, she insists on doing it alone, discovering the hard way that there's no "I" in team. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Blaming his teammates for a failed exercise that made him miss a cube game on Cybertron, Hot Shot tackles a rescue alone to show off his solo skills. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Medix doesn't like surprises but the other recruits decide that it's only because he's never had the right kind of surprise so they set-up a Medix themed rescue mission with disastrous results. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Each recruit gets to train with the ultimate rescue tool, the TX3000, but Hot Shot has never used one before, and his failure to admit his lack of experience almost botches a dangerous rescue. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Hoist needs to spend time in his stasis pod, but can't bear to miss out on the action and keeps heading back before he's recuperated. He discovers that a damaged bot is a dangerous bot... |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Griffin Rock Lad Pioneer Wes wins a day at the Academy to spend with each the Recruits in turn. However, Wedge keeps avoiding spending time with him as unlike the other bots he doesn't think that a mere construction bot has anything to offer. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = The bots are surprised to discover that their important off-planet mission is actually to save a single tiny plant. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Whirl tries to teach the Recruits cheerleading routines believing it will inspire them on their rescues. They're not interested until they realize she's taught them a valuable lesson in teamwork. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Heatwave brings back what he thinks is a sample from an asteroid, and blames the Recruits when it disappears. While searching for it to clear their names, the Recruits quickly discover that the "rock" is actually an alien—and it's loose in the Headquarters! |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = When a cute dog follows the recruits back from a mission, the recruits decide to keep him as a pet, despite Academy rules to the contrary. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Hot Shot beats his bad luck with the help of Cody's good luck charm—a rubber ducky. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Hot Shot gets help with his flying technique from a surprising visitor. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = When Wedge rashly challenges Hot Shot to a one-on-one challenge, he worries that he doesn’t have the skills to win. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = When the Bots are given Smartphones as part of Earth Studies they become distracted and inattentive which causes problems when they have to focus and rescue Wes from a mine. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = When the team visits the local museum, they think Whirl's gone into police overdrive. |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 9ACD32 }} }} Season 2 (2020) In September 5, 2018, the series was renewed for a second season of another 52 11–minute episodes set to premiere in 2020. Production Shortly after its acquisition by Hasbro, Boulder Media Limited started developing a Transformers series. The series was first announced in June 7, 2017, with Transformers: Rescue Bots officially ending production. On July 16, 2017, voice actor D.C. Douglas, who voiced Chase in Transformers: Rescue Bots, announced that he would not reprise his role in this series. He has also confirmed that the voice cast for this series are non-union New York-based voice actors. On July 23, 2017, Ben Ward joined the series as writer. On August 4, 2017, at Hasbro Investor Day 2017, the show's runtime was announced to be 11 minutes. On December 25, 2017, it was revealed that the first season consists of 52 11-minute episodes. On March 21, 2018, the series was announced to air on Discovery Family in Fall 2018. A trailer was released on April 6, 2018. On September 5, 2018, Ciarán Morrison and Mick O’Hara joined the series as writers. Additionally, the series was renewed for a second season of another 52 11-minute episodes. A poster was released on October 3, 2018, and the release date has been rescheduled back to 2019. A sneak peek consisting of the first two episodes aired on December 8, 2018. The series began proper airings on January 5, 2019. Broadcast and release In the United States, the series premiered with a two episode sneak peek on December 8, 2018 and officially premiered on January 5, 2019 on Discovery Family. It premiered on Nickelodeon in Germany, TiJi in France, Frisbee in Italy, and Tiny Pop in the UK on June 2019. References External links * Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy on Transformers Wiki Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:2010s American science fiction television series Category:Television shows set in the United States Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated science fantasy television series Category:American flash animated television series Category:American preschool education television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Discovery Family shows Category:Television series by Hasbro Studios Rescue Bots Academy Category:Television series scored by David Buckley